Maybe-Sort-Of Feelings
by mini.yoo
Summary: They were both fighting their feelings. What they felt for one another couldn't have been love.. could it? Beware of language in this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I'm going to try to write a decent, longer story. **

**I don't know how it'll go, but let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A wild mane of blonde hair caught his eye in the sea of students. It sparked his interest but he chose to ignore it, turning away and continuing to walk with his two best friends. They were talking amongst themselves and didn't realize he had stopped. Not that it mattered, they all knew where they were going. It was the end of the day and time for the planning of the annual "let's go watch scary movies at Token's for Halloween" night. Today they had to make sure if they had enough snacks and what movie they wanted to watch. Just the three of them, like they've been doing since elementary school. This year was no different.<p>

"Hey guys, do you think this time I could bring Nichole to the movie night?" Token asked, not bothering to turn to his friends.

Well, that's different.

Clyde scoffed. "Whoa, what? It's only been the three of us since fourth grade! That's like ruining tradition!" The brunette flailed his arms around trying to elicit a response from their friend. Token shot an annoyed look towards the more… outspoken of the group. Sighing, Mr. Outspoken scratched the back of his neck. "I mean… If you really want to. I know you care about her bro, but.." He pushed his hand through his hair. "I mean.. Ugh. I don't care. Go for it." Giving a toothy grin, the boy flung an arm around both his friends. "Who am I to stop such a beautiful relationship?" He said, laughing.

Token smiled in response. "Thanks Clyde. What about you, Craig? Do you care?"

The quietest of the group raised an eyebrow at the question and pushed Clyde's arm off his shoulders. Shaking his head, the raven-haired boy pulled out a cigarette. "Do what you want." He said flatly, lighting the stick with his favorite lighter. Token nodded with a smile on his face and pulled out his phone to text his girlfriend.

"Oh man, if Token's bringing a chick, I want to too!" Clyde yelled as they reached the rich boy's car. The brunette climbed into the back and pulled out his phone. "Bebe, no... Wendy, taken… Red, nah." Groaning loudly, the boy sprawled himself out in the backseat. "Man, there's no girls I'd ever want to date at this school." Craig pondered his best friend's statement. The girls at Park County High weren't all that bad looking but the raven had to agree. Not that he was really looking though. He didn't really care about girls. Not that he was gay or anything. He just found all his attention drawn to one person. Not that he like-

Token's voice knocked Craig from his thoughts. "You wanna bring anyone?" He said, opening the windows so the smoke from Craig's cigarette didn't linger in his expensive car. They were driving and already close to Token's mansion. The apathetic boy didn't reply and just grabbed his stuff when they stopped, walking towards the elegant front doors.

"Craig."

Pausing, said boy turned back to his friends, an eyebrow cocked.

Clyde scratched his neck again, nervous. "I- uh. Me and Toke- crap. Um.." Craig waited, expectantly. The brunette looked to his taller friend for guidance but Token just shrugged and gave him an apologetic look. Clyde sighed. "We were worried about you.. Since, you know.. Girls have been basically throwing themselves at you and you're just pushing them off like.." He paused again, looking for the right word. "Like.."

Craig raised his middle finger in response, the flat expression still lingering on his face. "I don't want to date any of those girls." He replied with no tone to his voice.

Cringing, the most talkative of the three looked at a loss for words. He looked to Token again for help. The taller looked back at Craig with a careful look on his face. "We've noticed how distracted you've been lately." Huh, they have noticed, Craig thought. "And we know you. You obviously…" He paused, choosing his next words very precisely. "_Like_ someone…" Token said slowly. Furrowing his brow, Craig waited for either of the two boys to continue speaking.

There was an uncomfortable silence until someone finally yelled. "So who is it?" Clyde ran to his best friend and tugged on his arm, a sly grin plastered on his face. The boy just shook him off and crushed his cigarette under his shoe. "Oh come on, Craig! You gotta tell your best buds! Or at least me." The brunette stage whispered the final part, causing Token to roll his eyes. The apathetic boy flipped them both off but smirked anyways. He loved his friends and all, but he didn't know how kindly they'd take to the news of the big bad wolf of their group maybe having feelings for a twitchy blonde in their grade. He wasn't even sure if he actually did like the blonde like that. And even if he did, he was pretty sure the boy didn't feel the same. They haven't really conversed since middle school.

A loud sigh emitted from Craig's left. "Fine Craig. We will get it out of you though." Clyde said, winking and skipping into Token's house. As Token passed the quiet boy, he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled a warm smile before following the eccentric boy into his house. Craig sighed and followed them, a small smile on his face as he a certain blonde raced through his thoughts.

With a thermos desperately clutched in his shaking hand, Tweek quickly walked home. The poor boy had gotten after school detention for shrieking in English again. It wasn't fair, he couldn't help it. Looking around for anyone nearby, the boy continued to walk. He tried to avoid everyone. Especially today. He felt like everyone was watching him, everyone was on to him. Today, in art, Clyde Donovan, one of the most popular guys in school that hasn't talked to him since middle school and is best friends with.. Well, Clyde Donovan talked to him today and it freaked him out. All Tweek was doing was shading a flower pot he had drawn yesterday when the boy looked over and said, "Wow! That looks really cool. You're good at art, Tweek!" It caused the frail blonde to shriek and babble something that no one understood. He didn't even remember what he said, but it was weird. That whole experience was just weird and he didn't like it. Did aliens come down from earth and take him over? Were they pretending to be nice to him so they could suck out his brains too?! "Oh Jesus!" Tweek shrieked, grabbing his hair and pulling it. He wasn't safe here anymore.

"Tweek!"

"OH GOD!" Whirling around, the blonde hurled his thermos at the voice. He buried his face in his scarf until he decided it was safe enough to look up. Two boys stood there, one of them rubbing his arm where Tweek assumed his thermos had struck and the other looking at the blonde with a goofy grin on his face. The one rubbing his arm was wearing a blue chullo with a little puffball on it which was mostly covering his black hair and the other was brunette and wearing a red sweater with a high blue collar. The two were basically the same height; the brunette standing maybe an inch or two shorter.

Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan.

The blonde's eyes went from boy to boy rapidly. The brunette had a soft expression as he bent down to grab Tweek's thermos but Tweek knew the aliens had gotten to him already. He wasn't sure about the other one. The raven was frowning but he didn't look angry. Maybe he was safe. "I-I know you've been taken over by- GAH!- aliens!" Tweek yelled at Clyde, attempting to look angry.

Clyde laughed and handed the blonde his thermos. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nng- That's the only reason you'd talk to me!" Grabbing his thermos, Tweek turned to run but someone grabbed his messenger bag. The frail boy shrieked as he was pulled back towards the larger boys.

It was Craig who pulled him back. Tweek blushed. Clyde nudged his friend next to him and Craig looked… flustered? The blonde was confused and stared at the larger boy. He had a lot of muscle on him from all the fights he got into over the years. His eyes were gray-blue, revealing nothing. He had a defined face and nice hair and-

"Tweek?" Ignore. Just keep looking at the pretty boy in front of you. "Tweeeeek?" The voice continued. But the blonde paid no attention, he just kept staring at Craig and Craig stared back, a look of longing flashing in his eyes. Tweek gasped. Emotion!

Clyde sighed and smiled knowingly. "Craig?" He tried since the blonde obviously wasn't about to give him the light of day. He was okay with that though because all of Tweek's attention was focused on the real reason they sought the blonde out. Craig had filled Token and Clyde in on his "maybe-sort-of" feelings for the twitchy kid and Clyde couldn't have been more ecstatic. He was willing to go to the ends of the earth to get these two together and so he dragged the larger, apathetic boy out of Token's house with a sing-songy good-bye to their friend.

"Aren't you gonna ask Tweek something, Craig?"

The larger boy finally tore his gaze away from the bright green orbs he had gotten so lost in to glare at his best friend. "Do you.." He looked back to Tweek, nervously. "Want to.." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Craig tried to find the right words. "Fuck," he sighed.

"WHAT?!" The frail boy shrieked, shaking. He looked at Craig like he was crazy before looking at the ground and grabbing his hair.

Realizing what he had said, panic rose in the normally apathetic boy. "Th- That's not what I meant!" He yelled, putting his hands on the smaller boy in an attempt to comfort him. He heard Clyde cracking up next to him and flipped him off before quickly putting his hand back on the blonde. "Tweek." He basically whispered. The blonde looked back up at him, fear in his eyes. Craig looked sad and let go of him. "I'm sorry…" Tweek shook his head and lightly touched Craig's arm which he visibly flinched at. "I.. Do you want to come to Token's house tomorrow night for a movie?" The monotonous voice was back and his eyes were unreadable again.

Tweek twitched. "M-Me? Go hang out with you guys?!" He was back to normal Tweek as well. Clyde had long since stopped laughing and was now giving the blonde a soft smile. Craig was just looking at him. Frowning, Tweek realized he couldn't tell what the black-haired boy was thinking, even though that boy could probably see right through him. "I- uh.. Might have to- work! But I'll let you know!" Grinning at the larger boy, the blonde shakily pulled out his phone.

Craig looked confused and Tweek just blankly looked at him. "Give him your number, dumbass." Clyde smirked from the side. "Here Tweek, take mine since Craig's too dumb to notice you're trying to get his digits." The boy pulled out his cell phone, winking at the smaller one.

"O- Okay.." Tweek replied, handing Clyde his phone. The exchanged numbers as Craig looked on, annoyed and jealous of his friend. Once Tweek's phone was safely back in the blonde's hands, Craig flipped his best friend off and held his phone out to Tweek, nervously. The small boy just smiled shyly and they exchanged numbers as well. "I guess I'll- GAH- see you g-guys tomorrow!" With a shaky hand and a smile, he waved good-bye to his once again friends.

The two others walked the opposite direction to head to their own homes. Grinning wider than usual, the brunette patted the black haired boy's back. "Hey, good job buddy!" In response, Craig let out a heavy, relieved sigh. "Aren't you glad I dragged you out of Token's house now? Not only might little Tweekie come to the movie tomorrow, but you got his digits too!" The barely larger boy blushed at the nickname for the twitchy blonde. "Damn, I should be like a love doctor or something!" Clyde smiled, looking up to the sky and tapping a finger to his chin. "Dr. Clyde Donovan, specializing in _loooove_~" He continued leaning towards his best friend slyly.

Smirking, Craig pushed the laughing boy away. "Fuck you, Clyde." They turned to each other, smiles on both of their faces. "But thanks."

"Mom!" Tweek yelled, barging through his front door.

The woman washing dishes in the Tweak household turned around to look at her son. "Oh, hello Tweek!" She said, a warm smile on her face as she dried her hands off and approached the growing teenager to hug him. Tweek was about her height, but they both fell about a foot below Craig. A shaky smile grew on the blonde's face as he thought of the apathetic boy. It grew as he remembered the look that sparked in his grey-blue eyes, even if it was gone a second later. Tweek twitched, causing his mother to step back and look at her son. "What is it?"

The blonde looked nervous as he stood there, looking at the ground and shaking. "D-Do I have to- geh- work tomorrow?" He asked, looking up at his mother with a look of hope in his apple green eyes.

"That's a question for your father, honey. If it was my choice, you wouldn't need to." The brunette woman smiled at her son and turned to make her son a cup of coffee.

The blonde boy looked at his mother, frustrated. Taking the cup she offered him, Tweek raced to their living room to find his father. He vaguely remembered his father telling him that their coffee shop, Tweek Bros., was going to be closed that day so Tweek's father should be watching television or reading the newspaper. His parents were almost never around, so he was thankful that they coincidentally chose today to close the shop and be home because Tweek had a question to ask.

Or god, what if they said no? Then his chances of being friends with all of them again was shot! Craig's group was the only group he felt comfortable around. When they drifted from Tweek in middle school, he was devastated and chose to stay away from everyone. No other people can bring joy to him like Token, Clyde, and Craig. Especially Craig. Craig was the reason he decided to hang out with them in the first place. He always felt some sort of strange attraction to the apathetic boy, even back in elementary school. The blonde still didn't know what exactly that attraction was, all he could say was that he's never felt that way about anyone else. And that kind of scared the frail boy. The feelings never went away after middle school and that scared him even more. Whenever he saw Craig, his heart raced, his pulse quickened, blah-blah. Like what they portray as movie love. But Tweek wasn't in love with Craig. That's impossible. Sure, Tweek doesn't know what love is, but it's not what he feels towards the apathetic boy. He wasn't even sure they were really feelings. Just, maybe-sort-of feelings..

"Son?" His father said, staring at his son questioningly. Tweek's racing thoughts subsided as he stared, wide-eyed, back at his father. "Son, you've just been standing there shaking for the past five minutes." Hearing this, the blonde shrieked from embarrassment. "What is it?"

Okay, here goes. "CanIgotoToken'shousetomorrowtowatchamoive?" Tweek yelled, a little too quickly. His father just stared back him, expectantly. "Can I-" Taking in a deep breath before continuing, the blonde tried again. "Go to.. A friend's tomorrow?" He didn't realize he was clenching his eyes shut until he opened one to look at his father. Richard Tweek just turned back to his paper.

"Sure, but you'll have to work on Sunday instead." The older man said softly. "And be safe or else you'll be grounded. Grounded, like a nice cup of Tweek Bros. coffee on a summer morning-"

Tweek was too ecstatic to listen to his father's metaphor. Turning on his heel and almost spilling his coffee that he forgot he had, the boy ran up to his room to text Craig. Or would that seem too desperate? Maybe he should just leave Craig to wonder if Tweek was going and then surprise him by showing up? Or maybe that would just piss Craig off. Oh god, Tweek didn't want to piss Craig off! Maybe he should text Clyde. But then what if they think that Tweek likes Clyde?! He doesn't like Clyde like that! But he doesn't like Craig like that either! Or maybe he does? No, he doesn't! Or, does he? GAH THIS WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

He settled on texting both Craig and Clyde to avoid any suspicion that he favored either of them more than the other. _Which he didn't, _the voice in his head added for good measure.

Tweek: hey, I can go tmrw

That seems straight forward and not at all awkward, Tweek thought, so he sent it. After about a minute of no reply from either boys, the blonde began to shake. Did they change their minds? Do they not actually want him to come?! Maybe they're thinking of a way to break it to him that they didn't want him there anymore. Or even worse, the aliens had gotten to Craig too! He knew Clyde was infected. After earlier he figured that Clyde wasn't, but now he knows. Oh God, Craig! Not Craig! The blonde jumped up thinking he needed to help the apathetic boy when his phone vibrated, causing him to jump. He nervously checked it.

Clyde ;) : sweeeet! see you there little tweekie 3

The blonde blushed at the nickname and the fact that the brunette put a winking face after his name in Tweek's phone. Clyde was so… Tweek didn't even know. Clyde was fun and weird and nice, so Tweek decided he liked Clyde. And Clyde is still Clyde and has not been abducted by aliens. As Tweek stood in his room, smiling at his phone, it vibrated again. Shrieking, the blonde flung it.

Rolling his eyes and sighing at his own paranoia, Tweek went over to pick up his poor phone when it vibrated again. And again. Confused, the blonde checked his three unread messages. One was from Clyde again.

Clyde ;) : did you tell the big bad wolf? ;D

He assumed the "big bad wolf" was Craig, so he replied with a simple "yup." And went to check his other two texts. They were both from the same person.

Craig: Cool.

Craig: Can't wait to see you there then.

Craig couldn't wait to see him? Oh god, what was that even supposed to mean!? Maybe Craig felt… No. Nope. That was impossible. There was no way Craig Tucker had feelings. Especially not towards a twitchy, annoying kid like Tweek. Tweek was obnoxious and loud while Craig was quiet and frightening. It would be impossible for Craig to ever, _ever_ like Tweek like Tweek potentially-kind-of liked Craig. The blonde thought back to the glimmer of longing in the apathetic boy's eyes.

Okay, maybe not impossible.

Tweek: same :)

Craig sat in his bed, wondering what he had just done. Maybe it sounded a little desperate what he had said to Tweek. But it was too late to turn back now. Sighing, the boy rolled over in his bed and looked at the dresser across the room. His guinea pig, Stripe, sat happily in it, nibbling away at a piece of carrot. Craig smiled a little and checked his phone. _"Same?"_ The boy thought as he read over the message the blonde sent him. He felt weird. Excited. All Craig knew was that he was really excited for tomorrow's movie night.

And he hoped Tweek was too.

* * *

><p><strong>If people actually get excited about this and can't wait for more, I'm sorry if the updates are slow Dx<strong>

**But if you did enjoy it, please let me know! Or just let me know what you think anyways. I'd love to hear feedback c:**

**See you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, here's a new chapter. **

**Sorry about the slow update but don't hope for faster ones x'D I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of this 3**

* * *

><p>The day started out normal. Craig got up, showered, brushed his teeth, fed his guinea pig, and got dressed. Token would be there soon to pick him up and in the meantime, the boy decided to make himself something to eat. When he went downstairs, he noticed a little girl sitting at their dining room table. There was papers littered all around and the girl looked frustrated as she frantically scribbled words onto some.<p>

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Ruby?" Pulling out the chair next to the young girl, Craig took a seat.

His sister loudly exhaled, shoving some of the papers away. "Craaaig.. Why are we so smart? I'm in all the hard classes!" At this, the apathetic boy smirked. "And I fell asleep yesterday and didn't do my homework! So I had to wake up so early today so I could finish but I don't know how to do any of this fucking shit!"

"Don't say those words." The boy flatly said, pulling Ruby's schoolwork towards him. "Geometry? This is easy." He leaned towards the younger girl, solving one of the problems on her homework so she could see what she had to do. After he was done, Ruby thanked him and gave a small smile.

As Craig got up to check their fridge, Ruby spoke. "Maybe I'll be as smart as you one day, bro." She basically whispered. Her brother froze and turned back to the table. Offering a small smile, the boy softly smacked the back of her sister's head. "Hey!" She yelled, rubbing the back of her head and smiling. The girl's middle finger flew up which the boy gladly returned. Normally, the two weren't verbally affectionate towards each other but they had an unspoken bond. They were important to each other no matter how many times they flipped each other off or fought. Even if Ruby was an eighth grader and Craig was a high school senior, the two had an extremely close bond. He was happy about that.

Just when he was about to finally get some food, a car horn honked from outside. _"Dammit. I didn't get to eat."_ Craig thought, snagging an apple of the counter and rushing outside. "Wait!" He heard Ruby yell. Surprised at her outburst, the teen whipped around to look at his sister, who was quickly approaching him. When she got outside, the young girl hopped over to the passenger seat of Token's car and knocked on the window. Chuckling, Craig headed to the back seat.

The window rolled down to reveal a tired looking but still attractive Clyde, who was softly smiling. "Hey Rubes. Surprised to see you up." The brunette said, tired but still joyful.

Ruby grinned. "Hey Clyde! I, uh.. Just wanted to say hi and um.. Have a good day at school!" The young girl stammered before giving a nervous wave and rushing back into the house. Everyone in the car chuckled. It was obvious that Craig's younger sister was infatuated with his best friend. It wasn't awkward at all for any of them. Craig honestly thought it was kind of cute, not that he'd ever admit it. Smirking, the black haired teen sprawled across the whole back seat of the car, comfortable as he thought of certain blondes and small crushes.

"I wonder what she tells her friends when they ask her who she likes." Chuckled Token. They all laughed until silence befell the car.

"Did you do the calculus homework, Craig?" Token asked calmly, breaking the silence. Hearing this, the teen in the back seat shot up with wide eyes. He was so preoccupied with Tweek yesterday that he completely forgot about it. Normally, Craig wasn't one to slack off. And yesterday shouldn't have been different. Being friends with the blonde he maybe had feelings for shouldn't have messed with his head.

Clyde noticed the panic in his best friend. "Probably too busy texting Tweek last night, huh?" The brunette winked.

The apathetic boy flipped the other boy off before pulling out the calculus worksheet from his backpack.

Tweek quickly scanned the area before rushing over to his locker. He liked to beat the rush of students at first bell. There was too many people in this school. Way too many people. It made Tweek feel claustrophobic. Sighing, he opened his locker and put away what he needed before closing it and spinning the dial exactly three times in each direction and shaking the handle to make sure it was locked. No one was stealing Tweek Tweak's stuff.

"Hey Tweekie~!" The blonde whipped around to find three boys approaching him. One was grinning and waving frantically, another wore a small smile, and the last held a bored and uncaring expression. The blonde shook a little and waved to the others when the bell rang. Tweek's eyebrows shot up and he frantically looked around as students began to flood the halls. There was way too many people now. He needed to get out of there. _Now_. Shooting a sad look at his new friends, the blonde turned on his heel and ran down the hall. "Wait, Tweek!" Clyde's voice echoed through the halls but Tweek didn't stop. Once he was seated in his first period Chemistry class, the blonde pulled out his phone and shot a text to the worried sounding brunette.

Tweek: I'm bad in crowds

Sighing, the blonde put his phone back in his pocket and pulled out his notebook for the class to doodle in it.

Whipping out his phone, Clyde sighed. "What was with Tweek? Craig, what did you do to him?" The brunette pouted, nudging his sad looking friend. The black haired boy just pushed him back and shrugged. "Well he just texted me." Clyde said, staring at his mobile device before looking up at his best friend.

Flinching, Craig stared back. "He…" The black haired boy shook his head. What did it matter that Tweek had texted Clyde and not him? Expressionless face returning, Craig looked back to the brunette, raising an eyebrow.

"He's bad in crowds."

Token scoffed, as if he already knew this. Craig tugged at his hat, as if annoyed. Or more anxious. Tilting his head to the side, Clyde gave the apathetic boy a questioning glance. In response, the boy just shook his head again. The hat he was pulling down on his head was squishing his black bangs against his face, obscuring his vision. Sighing, he took off his hat to fix his hair exasperatedly as the bell rang. The three decided to just head to their first period Government class after Tweek had fled. They'd been sitting there for a while, Craig looking either sad or annoyed the whole time.

Clyde gave a small smile to his best friend. "Don't worry, we'll see him later! Hopefully we can find him at lunch and ask then. If not, you know where to find him after school, right? Or I can just ask him in art if you want." Craig's head whipped up to look at the brunette. He didn't know Clyde and Tweek had art together. "Yeah, Tweek's really good at art. You should see the stuff he draws sometimes. I'm sure he'll show you sometime. Or I could just steal some of his work." The boy winked and Craig rolled his eyes.

"Clyde Donovan, turn around in your seat and pay attention!" Their teacher yelled. The boy frowned and rolled his eyes before flashing Craig a grin and turning back towards the front of the classroom.

The apathetic boy looked at his notebook, which was covered in little doodles of guinea pigs and other animals. They weren't very good but doodling was the only thing that saved the boy from dying from boredom. Truthfully, Craig never paid attention in class. But, unlike his best friend, Craig didn't need to pay attention. Everything just came to him naturally. His grades were perfect and he didn't even really have to try, which earned him the envy of every smart kid in the school. Even Token, one of his best friends, got frustrated that Craig didn't need to stay up all night studying for their calculus or advanced biology tests. Token would never outright lash at him but Craig knew that he was jealous a lot. Clyde, on the other hand, didn't give a damn about grades. He was barely passing his classes but _"I'm still going to graduate!"_ He'd always say. Looking at the brunette in front of him, Craig chuckled. Clyde has been and always will be his number one best friend. His mind wandered back to what the boy had said earlier, about Tweek. Craig knew the blonde wasn't the smartest or the most outgoing, but according to Clyde, he was talented. And that was just as good as being smart like Craig or outgoing like Clyde. The black haired boy smiled to himself. Tweek was really cute and Craig did want to see his drawings. They were probably a lot better than his own. Maybe he'd ask the blonde later if he could see his art. He'd scope out his blonde hair at lunch.

For whatever reason, the boy that people had once said had no emotions was really, _really_ happy.

In his morning classes Tweek managed to draw a rose, finish shading his flower pot from the past few days, and start a new, large drawing of Craig and himself. He didn't know why he started drawing that but it just happened. As he headed into his art class, the blonde decided that he'd work on the picture for the class period that day. In the corner seat of the room, no one normally bugged him and just left the twitchy kid be to do his own thing. That would make it easier to draw Craig and not be questioned. Plus, people were scary.

Smiling softly, Tweek waved to his art teacher. She smiled at him and waved back. "Good afternoon Tweek and happy halloween!" The blonde's smile widened as he thought of the movie night tonight. Opening his backpack, he pulled out the drawing of the flower pot he had finished earlier that day. Taking it, his teacher nodded. "Thank you Tweek, it's beautiful! An A+ for sure. As always." Winking, she looked back at the other papers on her desk.

The blonde rushed to his table and pulled out the unfinished drawing. Currently, the only thing that was on it was two outlines of people but Tweek was hoping to get at least Craig's body drawn that period. He wanted it to be perfect so he had to take his time on it. Smiling to himself, Tweek began to work until…

"Tweekie!" Rang a familiar voice in the blonde's ears. Eyes bulging, Tweek's head flew up to see the grinning face of his brunette friend. Along with that he found several other students staring at them. Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick at the front table were snickering to each other and pointing at them. Embarrassed, Tweek dug his face in his scarf as Clyde turned around to search for the cause of his friend's distress. "Cartman? Kenny? You guys are in this class? You guys can do art? Oh well, I didn't know that." The brunette grinned at the two as Tweek peered up at him.

Cartman scoffed. "No! We're only in this class because we need the credit! Only _gay_ kids can draw! Like apparently you, Clyde! Since when've you been bangin' Twitch?" Hearing this, Tweek's face dug back in his scarf as he shook. Cartman, the fattest and meanest kid in the school, smirked.

The brunette only smiled. "Aww, Cartman! A nickname doesn't make a lover! Tweek's a cutie though isn't he? But, unfortunately, I think he's got feelings for someone else." His smile never wavered as he shrugged. Tweek reddened. "Butters is a nickname though, right?" Cartman's gaze hardened as he stared at the standing boy. "Everyone calls him it though. And not everyone wants to fuck-"

"Clyde Donovan!"

"Sorry, teach! Not everyone wants to _bang_ him. I actually think only two people in the whole school do. I mean, he is cute and all but he's not my type. He's more Kenny's type, isn't he? What do you think Kenny?" Clyde smirked at the two.

Kenny McCormick grinned under the hood of his orange parka and nodded. The fatter boy glared at him. "What?! Kenny! No, he's my type! Fuck you, Kenny! Butters likes me!" Glaring back, the parka-clad boy muffled an angry sounding reply. "Oh yeah?! Then how come he's coming to hang out with me tonight?!" Once again, he was met with a muffled reply. The two began to fight as the class looked both astonished and amused. Eric Cartman hadn't come out as gay yet but everyone could tell he was.

As their teacher attempted to break up the fight, Clyde pulled out the chair across from Tweek and sat down. He began to shuffle through his backpack until he pulled out a sketchbook and began to draw as if nothing happened. The blonde twitched and just stared at the brunette with wide eyes. "Th-Thanks, Clyde.. GAH!"

Clyde peered up at him and smiled. "No probs, Tweekie. If any dick tries to give you trouble, you let me or Craig know. We'll take 'em down real quick." He winked. Tweek smiled at him in admiration but then the brunette caught sight of the blonde's drawing. "Whatcha drawin'?" Clyde's head tilted to the side.

Tweek's gaze returned to the outlines of the two people. So far they were pretty ambiguous and Tweek was grateful he hadn't gotten any farther than that. "It's.. It's- uh- people.." The blonde attempted to cover the drawing with his arm but Clyde only moved it again.

"That's how you draw people? That's awesome!" Smiling at the smaller boy, Clyde continued to compliment Tweek's art. The blonde was so happy that someone besides his teacher was admiring his drawings. He felt inadequate in the world and was glad that someone thought he was good as something. Especially Clyde. Clyde was super cool. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with Craig, Toke, and me?" Tweek grinned and nodded. "Awesome." Clyde grinned back.

Craig was inwardly seething. As they sat at their table at lunch, Clyde kept rambling about random stories like he always did. But this time was different. This time Tweek was there. And Tweek kept looking at Clyde with such admiration in his eyes. The black haired boy didn't know why he was so angry about that but he was. It was like jealousy. But it couldn't be jealousy because he didn't like Tweek like that. Shaking his head, Craig decided it was friend jealousy. He was jealous that Clyde was such a good friend to Tweek now and Craig wasn't. Yeah, that sounded right. Staring blankly at his best friend, the apathetic boy took another slow bite of his sandwich.

"-and then what if aliens hopped down from their UFO's-"

"A-Aliens?! GAH!" Tweek twitched and he and Clyde laughed together, happily. Token smiled and continued to work through his salad. To avoid glaring or lashing out at the two, Craig tried to find something else to focus on. The lunchroom was a bustle of students talking amongst themselves. Stan Marsh was throwing a football at Jason across the lunchroom. Craig rolled his eyes. Butters Stotch was happily walking along and talking to Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick, who looked angry with each other. Boring, Craig thought. Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger were talking. Wendy was crying as Bebe patted her back and tried to comfort her. Chuckling, Craig turned back to his friends. Her and Stan must've broken up for the fortieth time since elementary school.

Immediately regretting his decision, the boy noticed his kind of crush wiping some food off of the corner of his best friend's mouth. Angry, he pushed his chair out loudly and stood up, scowling. "Craig? You alright?" Clyde and Tweek had frozen when the larger boy moved but it was Token who spoke. "Craig?" The mocha skinned boy repeated.

The black haired boy just stood there, breathing heavily and staring at the ground. The frail blonde dropped his hand. "C-Craig?"

Head whipping up, Craig glared, causing the smallest in the group to shriek. Clyde rubbed his back in comfort and looked back at the larger boy with a confused look on his face. His gaze only hardened. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Craig, yo-"

"I'm FINE!" He roared and froze. Every eye in the cafeteria was on him. Glaring at everyone, Craig flipped them off, grabbed his backpack, and stalked out of the lunchroom. Token, Clyde, and Tweek just sat there, dumbfounded.

Clyde sighed and smiled softly at the two others. The glint of mischievousness was missing from his hazel eyes. "I'll go talk to him. You guys stay here." And with that, the brunette followed the black haired boy out of the cafeteria.

It wasn't hard to find the angry boy when he left behind a trail of frightened students on his way to the bathroom. Sighing, Clyde pushed the door open and was met with the image of his best friend leaning against the door of the farthest stall, looking frustrated and attempting to light a cigarette. He was shaking. Clyde turned on big brother mode, even though Craig was actually the other one, and marched over to the struggling black haired boy.

"Craig!"

Surprised, his head whipped up so fast his chullo almost flew off and he dropped his lighter. Glaring when he realized who it was, the angry boy dipped down to pick up his treasured possession. Clyde rushed to his best friend's side and frowned, concerned. Craig glanced at him. "What." He asked gruffly.

Shaking his head, the brunette started getting angry. "What? What?! YOU GET MAD AT US, HIDE AWAY IN THE BATHROOM AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'WHAT'?!" Craig was taken aback by his normally so chipper friend's sudden anger but just shook his head and pushed past the brunette. This caused his best friend to get even angrier. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CRAIG?! WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A LITTLE BITCH?!"

The black haired boy froze at that. Quietly, he spoke. "What the hell is wrong with me, Clyde?" Turning back towards the brunette with fire in his eyes, the angrier boy marched over to the other, pushing and pinning him against the far wall of the bathroom. "LOOK AT YOU, CLYDE. LOOK AT YOU AND TWEEK. NOW LOOK AT ME AND TWEEK. YOU TWO MIGHT AS WELL BE BOYFRIENDS WITH THE WAY YOU ACT. HE LOOKS AT YOU LIKE YOU'RE THE KING OF THE UNIVERSE AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME." Dropping his arm and letting the brunette off the wall, Craig turned away again. "He doesn't even look at me, Clyde… And I like him… I think I actually like him…" The black haired teen was frozen with surprise at his sudden realization but just shook his head and took out another cigarette, lighting it and sighing. "You knew. You're my best friend. And you took him.."

His anger quickly fading, the brunette approached his best friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Craig just shrugged him off. "I-I'm sorry, bro.. There's nothing with me and Tweek, you know that… I-uh… Tonight will be better, I promise!" Clyde was met with the glassy stare of sad, gray-blue eyes. Frowning, the brunette felt terrible. He opened his mouth to continue when the bell to end lunch rang.

"I hope so." Craig whispered, picking his stuff up and stalking off towards his next class, leaving Clyde alone in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot development! Woooo!<strong>

**Next chapter will be that lovely movie night they've been wanting :)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm alive! I'm sorry for late updates, but I've been kinda busy Dx**

**But, here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After school, Tweek stood at his locker, desperately hurrying to take what he needed and get out of there. Teenagers were flooding the halls and Tweek's nerves were skyrocketing. Someone bumped into him and glared when the fragile blonde jumped and squealed. But then someone pushed him to the side.<p>

"Hey, what do you-" The boy started, until he noticed who shoved him. Silent and shaking, Tweek's assailant bolted in the other direction. Confused, Tweek looked at who came to his rescue. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened and his hands shot up to his hair, gripping and tugging at the blonde strands. Shaking his head, the frail boy turned and quickly grabbed his backpack.

Sighing, Craig put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." He said softly, calming the blonde immediately. Something about Craig's voice was just so relaxing. With a expression that revealed nothing, the larger boy reached out towards the smaller, causing the blonde to flinch. When the hit that he expected didn't come, he opened an eye to look at the familiar blue chullo clad boy. In his hand was a cup of coffee. Eyes widening in surprise, the blonde grinned and happily snatched the steaming liquid.

Once he took a deep inhale and big gulp, Tweek looked at Craig again. "How did you-"

The larger boy glanced around. The halls were basically empty now besides the two teens, but some students still lingered in the halls. Neither of the two noticed everyone leave. Looking back to the smaller boy, Craig barely smiled, but Tweek saw it anyways. "I skipped sixth. Decided to get coffee so I got you some too." Surprised but still ecstatic, the blonde chugged the rest of the hot beverage down.

Craig looked at him like he was crazy. "I-GAH! The heat doesn't bother me! I-I'm used to it." Tweek responded, twitching. The larger boy just nodded, a blank expression on his face before turning away. "A-Are you okay, C-Craig?"

His gaze jolted back to the small boy, who shrieked out an apology. Quickly shaking his head, Craig sighed. "No, don't apologize. I'm fine." He began to nervously tug at the strings of his hat so Tweek looked at him skeptically. Sighing again, Craig lifted his middle finger towards the blonde as he put on his usual blank expression. "I swear." He added quietly. Nodding slowly, the blonde reached up to touch the taller boy's face when a voice interrupted their moment.

"Craigle! Tweekums! There you guys are!" A chipper voice rang through the mostly empty hall. Glaring at the brunette, the black haired boy stepped away from the blonde as three other teens approached them. "I had a feeling you'd be here, Craig. You skipped sixth though." Shrugging, Clyde smirked at the barely taller boy. "Any reason why?"

Shaking his head, the black haired boy just turned away and began walking. Seeing this, the blonde twitched. "Nng- Craig, wait!"

Everyone turned towards the blonde, who began to quiver with nervousness. "Uh, I-uh… Nng." Shutting his eyes tightly, Tweek took in a deep breath. "D-Don't go yet!" Eyes widening, the black haired boy stopped. "W-We're hanging out, ar- GAH- aren't we?" He continued, eyes still shut.

"Oh, Tweek! You-" Clyde smiled at the blonde before getting cut off.

"You're riding to Token's with us? Who asked you.." Craig said, walking back to the other three. They all decided that it should be Craig to ask Tweek to ride home with them. It would give him an excuse to talk to the frail blonde. Shooting a glare at his best friend, the black haired boy stuck his hands in his pockets. After the incident at lunch earlier, Craig still hadn't completed calmed down. Clyde seemed to be laying off of Tweek more, but it didn't matter if the smaller already liked him better. And if Clyde asked Tweek to ride with them, it would probably earn the brunette more popularity points with the blonde. When the normally much happier of the group caught the icy stare of the normally apathetic boy, he shrank and shrugged. Pulling the collar of his sweater over his mouth, he stared at the ground.

Sensing the tension between the two, Tweek opened his mouth to reassure them but someone beat him to it. "I asked." Came the calm, soothing voice of Token. They all looked at the dark skinned boy. A similarly skinned girl with a soft smile was holding his hand. The blonde looked back at her with wonder. "Tweek, you know Nichole, don't you?"

The girl's smile only widened. "Hi Tweek. I think we have English together, don't we?" Nichole was really pretty and really smart. Her thick black hair was pushed out of her face with a fashionable headband and fell in loose waves down her back. Still in awe, the blonde took in her kept appearance and smiled warmly back, offering a small wave. She stood a good five inches taller than the blonde and probably was still at least three inches taller without the high heels on her feet. Token, with his designer clothes and warm personality, and Nichole, with her incredible fashion sense and similarly warm personality, looked perfect together. Everyone in the school thought so. Sneaking a glance at Craig, the blonde wondered what people would think if they were a couple. Not like that would ever happen or that Tweek really wanted that to happen, it was just an interesting thing to think about. Would people accept that?

Clyde nudged his best friend when he noticed the coffee addict staring at him. Raising an eyebrow, the black haired boy turned to him. Motioning towards Tweek, the brunette snickered. When Craig noticed the blonde, he shook his head, a pink tinge to his cheeks. "L-let's go." He said loudly, turning away. Realizing he was caught staring, Tweek looked away and blushed as well. The other three snickered. "I'll drive." Craig continued and Token tossed him the keys to his car. The group started to walk to the parking lot.

"Wait, you said I could drive!" Clyde whined, pouting towards the taller boy.

Shaking his head, Token just smiled. "Too bad. You always drive when Nichole comes with us."

"That's 'cause I don't wanna third-wheel you two in the back!"

Turning his attention to the blonde, Token looked a little flustered. "I guess Tweek will sit with us this time. Is that okay?" He asked, nervously smiling. Looking frantically from Token to Craig to Clyde, the coffee addict just gave him a shaky nod before twitching. "You need to get anything from your house?"

Shrinking, the blonde nodded. "I.. Uh.. Need to get my sleeping stuff… And m-maybe some coffee…"

The calm boy smiled. "We have plenty of fancy coffee at my place. You're welcome to drink as much of it as you want." Hearing this, the blonde lit up, grinning with anticipation of drinking expensive coffee with friends. Token and Nichole laughed warmly at this. "As for your things.. Oh driver!" Token adopted a faux-fancy accent, causing the girl and small blonde to chuckle together. "We need to make at stop at the Tweak residence! Thank you, chauffeur!"

Clyde let out a loud laugh as Craig rolled his eyes at his friends. Looking at each other, Nichole and Tweek grinned before breaking out in laughter, quickly followed by Token. Shaking his head, Craig let out a chuckle and opened the back door of Token's car, motioning for the others to go inside. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Black?" He asked in a faux-fancy accent of his own, smirking.

Laughing, they all took their seats in the vehicle and Craig drove away. After they all calmed down, the car was filled with a comfortable silence. In the front seat, Clyde turned on the radio and began dancing to the songs. Token and Nichole were calmly chatting with one another and Craig was focused on the road. Tweek looked at his blank expression in the rearview mirror, admiring the shapely face and dark eyebrows that only Craig had. And his eyes: hard, grey-blue orbs that revealed nothing. They were just beautiful. As the blonde was getting lost in them, the orbs shifted, meeting his own. Tweek blushed and looked away as Craig smirked. After making the quick stop at Tweek's house, the group was on their way to movies in a private cinema.

Once they reached the mansion, Tweek gawked. He'd never seen a house that big. And it was beautiful and elegant and-

"Close your mouth before a fly gets in there." Craig said flatly, pushing past the blonde.

Pouting, the frail blonde picked up his bag that he dropped on the ground. As he began to walk forward, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let Grumpypants Tucker get to you. Enjoy yourself! Gawk at this beauty!" Clyde grinned, motioning towards the house. "Because it's fucking beautiful." He added with a wink before hopping into the house after his best friend. Token and Nichole happily walked past the boy as well, feeling completely at ease. Not wanting to be left outside, Tweek rushed into the mansion and looked around, amazed.

"Maybe that's enough gawking for now." He heard the chipper voice ring from nearby. "C'mon, Tweekle Dee! Put your stuff down!" The brunette basically sang as he motioned towards a large, elegant room. Rushing to the room, the blonde took in his surroundings again. It was a huge bedroom with two double beds, a balcony, and three nightstands. Perched on the nightstand between the two beds was a fancy looking lamp that looked like it provided dim, relaxing lighting. "This is where you shall be sleeping." Clyde smiled, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room as other people, but what kinda sleepover would it be if we all slept separately, amirite?" Chuckling nervously, the brunette scratched the back of his head. "I mean, at least most of us will be sleeping together.." Smirking, he winked towards Tweek. "If you know what I mean.."

Tweek's eyes widened and he began to shake. "Leave him alone, Clyde." He heard a monotonous voice say from the doorway.

Raising his hands in defense, the cheerful teen smiled. "Hey, I speak the truth, bro. You know I do."

Craig only shook his head and rolled his eyes, dropping his backpack on the bed closest to the door. Tweek was seated on the other one. "W-Wait.." The blonde said, barely audible. "Where- GAH!- Where are you sleeping, C-Clyde?"

Giving the smaller boy a mischievous smile, the brunette replied. "You're sitting on my bed, silly."

"Wait, then where-"

Clyde dramatically flipped some hair out of his face, only to have it fall back again. "Well, you have a choice." Both Craig and Tweek gave him a look of surprise and almost fear. Chuckling, the boy continued. "You can't sleep on the floor, it's uncomfortable. So, there's this chair, which is soooo small." Clyde said, stretching out in the chair with his legs spilling over the armrest. "But there's some full-sized beds in here, made for two people." He winked. Craig's eyes widened to a point that looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Tweek was beginning to shake violently. "So, choose a bed, Tweekie! Just be aware, I kick in my sleep." He added, kicking out one of his legs and smirking.

"Clyde.." Craig said between clenched teeth.

Sitting up and grinning towards his best friend, the brunette just winked. Looking back towards the smaller, he gave a comforting smile. "You don't gotta choose now. But, I'm gonna kick you out of my bed in the middle of the night if you choose me." He gave a wink and Craig shook his head. Tweek just shook. "When you guys are in bed together, don't be too loud. I'll be riiiight next to you!" He said, grinning. The frail blonde shrieked and the black haired teen lifted his fist in agitation, making his intent to hit his best friend clear. Seeing this, the brunette chuckled nervously and rushed to the door. "Let's go watch some movies!" He quickly added before running out of the bedroom.

Tweek shook his head violently. "I need coffee.." He said nervously and sadly.

Looking at the blonde, Craig sighed. "Go ahead and put your stuff on this bed." The blonde peered up at him through his blonde bangs. "I'll… I'll sleep on the floor or something. Or-"

The smaller shook his head. "No, it's okay.. I-I don't kick in my sleep.." He said nervously.

Giving the blonde a surprised look, Craig almost smiled. "Alright, I don't either. Let's go get you some coffee though." He cooed softly and put his hand out, relaxing the blonde immediately. Thankful for the kindness of his friend, the blonde accepted his hand and being helped up and they walked out of the room together.

They walked into the kitchen where there was an assortment of different snacks on the counter. Clyde was happily munching on a taco as Nichole stood at another counter, assembling more. Token was cooking meat at the stove. "Hey guys, we're making tacos. Want some?" The mocha skinned boy asked when he noticed the two teens walk in. "They're really good! Nichole knows how to make them!" He continued, smiling warmly at his girlfriend, who playfully punched him in the arm. The brunette just sat there, eating more tacos and nodding.

"C-coffee?" The blonde asked nervously. Token chuckled and pointed towards a coffee maker in the corner of the kitchen.

"Might as well make a lot Tweek. Once we're done with the snacks, we're gonna stay in the cinema for the night until we go to bed. Unless you're too chicken to stay in there." The tallest boy winked before turning back to his cooking. "That's how we test who's a scaredy cat or not." He finished as Clyde and Craig snickered. "Anyways, help yourself to any and all of the coffee you'd like." He smiled warmly.

Putting on a determined face, the blonde marched over to the coffee maker. He didn't want his friends to think he was a chicken. Looking through the assortment of roasts, Tweek's determination turned to surprise, admiration, and happiness. Token's rich family had all sorts of exotic coffees from all different countries. So beautiful, so delicious, so expensive. Grinning, he decided on a fancy looking Italian roast and made a big pot of it. Token had stopped cooking and was by then helping Nichole finish up the last of the tacos. Craig was emptying a large bag of candy in a glass bowl while Clyde was popping some popcorn in the microwave. They all looked so comfortable and relaxed whereas Tweek looked awkward and out of place. Sighing, the blonde poured the coffee into a large mug for himself.

"Snag me a cup, Tweek? With sugar?" Nichole asked, handing Token the plate of food. "Here, I'll help carry cups. Anyone else want some?" She asked the others. Clyde hollered, Craig raised a hand, and Token nodded. "Five cups of coffee? I trust you to make us some delicious coffee, Tweek!" The girl smiled warmly and left to collect more cups for the boy. Tweek smiled. Normally he wasn't helpful or good at anything, but now he was making his friends coffee. It was like a dream come true. Maybe, after Craig sees his drawing, Craig would want Tweek to draw him more pictures too. That'd be a real dream come true…

After making the coffee and awkwardly carrying five cups to the cinema in Token's house, Tweek and Nichole took their seats. Token was putting on the movie and Craig and Clyde were already eating snacks. Tweek decided to sit on Craig's left since Clyde was on his right. Nichole took the seat to the blonde's left and once Token was back, he sat on her left.

The blonde picked up his cup of coffee, taking a large gulp. "Wh-what are we- GAH!- watching?" He asked the boy on his right nervously before putting the cup back down.

In response, the boy just shrugged and took a sip of his own coffee. "Some slasher scary movie shit." He said flatly, shaking his head. "Clyde chose it."

"I'm the best at choosing movies." The brunette piped up, winking at the blonde.

Tweek just shivered. He didn't really like scary movies but he didn't want to leave and be made fun of for being scared. As the opening credits to the movie played, the blonde started getting more nervous. The lights were already out but he was positive the others could still see him shaking. Only five minutes into the movie and he was already scared out of his wits. Ashamed, the coffee addict sighed and took another gulp of his favorite liquid. _'Calm down, Tweek. Go to your happy place, happy place…' _The blonde thought to himself, shutting his eyes and gripping his cup.

Somehow, the blonde had managed to keep his eyes shut through most of the beginning of the movie. But once that first scream was heard, Tweek's eyes jolted open and he saw the screen. A man with a chainsaw was looming over a teenage girl, who was trying to crawl away from the scary man. She yelled for help but the man just pulled the chainsaw, increasing its speed. Tweek really didn't want to see what was going to happen but he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Then the girl uttered a final, blood-curdling scream as the man brought the chainsaw down onto her head. The blonde felt Nichole's hands fly to her face to cover her eyes. He just shook violently, terrified. Shaking his head and gripping his cup until his knuckles turned white, he felt tears form in his eyes. _'N-No! Don't cry! They're just gonna think you're a scaredy cat!' _He thought to himself and shook his head even more. But then he felt a hand on his leg, gently squeezing it in an act of comfort. Eyes wide, the frail boy just stared at it, feeling much calmer. The hand remained there and the thumb began to gently caress his leg. As he looked to the owner of the hand, he noticed that Craig was completely unfazed by the movie, just staring blankly at the screen. The black haired boy's eyes shifted in the blonde's direction and he smiled gently before stopping his thumb's action and just letting his hand rest on the skinny leg. Tweek returned the smile before they both looked back towards the screen, both feeling much more comfortable.

With Craig's hand on his leg, Tweek managed to make it through the movie without running away, shrieking, or crying. When it was finally over and the lights turned back on, the frail boy let out a heavy sigh of relief. The hand on his leg quickly disappeared as the larger boy stood up to stretch. "That movie sucked." He said apathetically before taking out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. Tweek just looked at him in awe, wondering how he wasn't scared at all. Even Clyde hid behind his hands and Token jumped at one point. Craig was mostly still throughout the whole thing. Shaking his head, the blonde began to help clean up with Token, Nichole, and Clyde. Craig left to smoke but there was still coffee in his cup. Shrugging, the blonde finished it and took all the cups upstairs.

"You guys know your sleeping arrangements, right?" Token asked as he put things away.

Nodding, Clyde smirked. "Yeah. Tweek's sleeping with Craig. Ain't it adorable?" He said, winking towards the blonde. Color rushed to his cheeks as he put the cups in the sink.

Smiling at the blonde, the tallest boy nodded. "Alright, well I'm gonna take Nichole to my room and call it a night. Night guys." He said, gently taking his girlfriend's hand in his. As she was lead away, Nichole waved to the others and yawned.

"Don't be too loud." A flat voice rang into the room. Craig yawned before looking at the two remaining boys in the room. When his cool blue-grey eyes met Tweek's apple-green ones, Tweek's heart skipped a beat and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Those eyes were just so beautiful and mysterious. Maybe that's why all the girls at school thought Craig was 'dreamy'.

Yawning, the brunette interrupted the moment. "Sleep time! It is late!" He yelled dramatically and walked to the bedroom.

Craig and Tweek soon followed. When they walked in, Clyde was already stripped down to his boxers and laying on the bed. He looked comfortable and his eyes were closed but both Tweek and Craig knew he wasn't asleep yet. Shaking his head with a smirk on his face, the chullo-clad boy went over and threw a pillow on his best friend, causing him to sit up and stick his tongue out at his assailant. Chuckling, Craig shook his head again.

As this went on, Tweek quickly changed into his oversized green flannel pajamas and meekly sat on the bed. Clyde was beating Craig with a pillow and the slightly taller boy was just smirking and shaking his head. The scene was cute in Tweek's opinion.

"Go to sleep, bro!" The happy voice of Clyde rang. They both laughed before Clyde turned his attention to Tweek. "I like your pajamas, Tweekums. They're cute." He smiled before rolling over in the bed so he was faced away from the other two. "Tomorrow, we don't do shit besides hang out, okay Tweekle? Have fun. I'm glad you're here." The brunette continued sleepily. "Night guys.." And with that, the chipper boy was out cold. Tweek and Craig could hear his soft snoring.

Stripping down to his boxers, Craig turned off the lamp and jumped into the bed next to Tweek. Blushing, the blonde scooted to the edge and lay down. "I'm glad you're here too, Tweek." The blonde heard the larger boy's nasally voice say. Thankful for the darkness, Tweek blushed harder. "Night." Craig whispered.

"Ngh.. Night.." Tweek replied before pulling the soft blanket up to his chin. Hearing the soft and steady breathing of the boy next to him, the blonde turned to look at Craig's features. He really was pretty. Waving a hand in front of the other boy's face to make sure he was asleep, Tweek scooted closer, resting his head on the toned chest. He smiled. If they woke up like this, he could just blame it on unconsciousness. _'Oh! I must've cuddled up to you in my sleep!'_ He'd tell him. Smiling, the blonde fell into a deep slumber.

But Craig was blushing. Hard. His eyes had shot open when he felt a sudden warmth near him. The black haired boy wondered how the smaller boy on his chest didn't feel his heart beating so fast. He felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. It's not like he didn't enjoy Tweek cuddling up to him, it's just that.. He did enjoy it. He enjoyed it a lot. Shaking his head, Craig wiggled an arm under and around the blonde, pulling him closer. When they woke up, this position will all be because of sleep. And then they'd all laugh and forget about it.

Except Craig wouldn't.

Because Craig really did like Tweek.

* * *

><p><strong>Weee fluff~ I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Lemme know if you did! **

**See you soon ~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, my internet was down for a while and that was why this took FOREVER Dx  
>I am soooo sorry! But here's a new chapter! It's a little bit shorter than the last ones but I hope you enjoy~<br>Also, Clyde development! **

* * *

><p>"Token, Token, isn't it adorable?" He heard a female voice whisper, followed by a giggle. Groaning, Craig's eyes adjusted to the light now pouring into the room as he remembered where he was. <em>'Oh yeah, Token's house.'<em> The black-haired boy recalled as he attempted to roll over. But his arm was stuck.

Then he heard a familiar giggle from a certain chipper brunette. "You guys are so cute!" Clyde grinned, sitting up in bed with messy hair. Blushing, Craig looked down to his arm to find the sleeping figure of Tweek. Through all the commotion and giggling, the blonde still managed to sleep somehow. It was weird; Tweek apparently never slept, according to Stan Marsh and his friends. Looking back to the smiling faces of Nichole, Token, and Clyde, Craig shook his head and drew his arm from under the smaller boy, waking him up suddenly.

Shrieking, the blonde's eyes flew open and he shot up in bed. His gaze flew from the left to the right, taking In his surroundings as he tried to remember where his was. Four other people were looking at him, three of them smiling and one of them… glaring? Oh Jesus! Why was Craig angry?! Tweek's hands crept up to his hair but Craig smacked them down again, glaring harder. Clyde raised an eyebrow suggestively and opened his mouth but the angry looking boy silenced him by holding up his favorite finger. "All we did was cuddle." He huffed. Tweek looked from Clyde to Craig nervously. They all saw him and Craig cuddling? Oh no! What was going through Clyde's head right then? Did he, Nichole, and Token think that him and Craig were a.. Couple? What was Craig thinking right then too? He didn't want him to think that Tweek was weird or anything! Shaking his head violently, the blonde looked at the black haired boy with worry. He was just glaring at the brunette. Then Tweek noticed he was still extremely close to the larger boy so he jumped out of bed, tripping and falling face first onto the floor.

"Tweek!/Tweekers?!/Oh my gosh!" The blonde heard Token, Clyde, and Nichole yell. Groaning, the blonde attempted to roll over but it hurt too much. He decided on just laying on the floor in pain. What he really needed at the moment was a nice, steaming pot of strong coffee. Letting out another groan, the poor boy began to shake violently. His coffee craving was only getting worse and it felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get some soon.

Then all of a sudden he was being lifted into the air. "GAH!" The blonde shrieked. Hearing Clyde chuckle, Tweek was afraid to look over. He was being carried towards the bathroom. _'What was going on?' _The poor boy began to shake. He didn't even know who was carrying him. Well, he heard and saw Clyde chuckle, so it obviously wasn't the happy-go-lucky brunette. He was pretty sure he saw Nichole as he was being carried outside of the room and Nichole would never carry anyone, so it wasn't her. Token wouldn't lift anyone either so it had to be… "OH JESUS!" He shrieked again before being thrown on the bathroom floor. His apple green eyes met a mysterious pair of gray-blue ones.

A pink tinge appeared on the apathetic boy's face and he broke the gaze. Tweek turned bright red and shook his head violently. "You- uh…" Craig stuttered, scratching the back of his head. _'Call him cute. Do it. I know you want to.'_ His subconscious cried. "You- uh… have the same colored eyes as Clyde." He said, sighing. Tweek jumped up to look at himself in the mirror. He was still shaking. Craig walked up to the jittery boy and put his hand on his shoulder. Their gaze met once again in the mirror. "Tweek…" He barely whispered. The blonde turned around and stared deep into the larger boy's eyes. "I…" He began, his voice quivering.

"Craig..?" The blonde replied, voice steady. He was no longer shaking and his bright green eyes were filled with wonder and confusion.

The black haired boy stared back. They held their gazes, transfixed by each other. "Tweek, I.." Craig whispered, leaning closer to the small boy. The blonde closed his eyes in anticipation. But Craig stopped and shook his head. "I'll see you downstairs." Turning on his heel, Craig stalked outside to go to a different bathroom. Token's house had like five hundred of them anyways. "Fuck.." He groaned to himself and smacked his face. _'I can't just do that! I freaked him out!'_ He thought to himself. Shaking the thoughts away, Craig got ready for the day.

When Tweek finally headed into the kitchen on Token's mansion, he found everyone sitting at the table, eating. Clyde had a large stack of waffles covered in maple syrup in front of him. Nichole was happily munching on a plain pancake and some strawberries while Token had a blueberry pancake. They all had coffee, which Tweek needed right then. _'Coffee… Wait, where's Craig?'_ The blonde thought, walking to the coffee maker. Shrugging to himself, the small boy poured some coffee in a large mug and returned to the table. Token lifted his mug towards him in acknowledgment and Nichole waved tiredly. "W-Why do you- GAH!- look s-so tired, Nichole?" The blonde asked quickly and shakily, taking a large gulp of his steaming liquid.

He heard a snicker come from a certain brunette. Shooting a icy look at him, Token hissed at Clyde to shut up. Laughing, Nichole just shrugged them off. "Me and Token just got to sleep late last night." She said, smiling warmly. Realizing what she meant, Tweek gasped and blushed brightly. As the others laughed, the blonde just shook his head violently.

"Don't do that." A familiar voice called into the room. The owner walked to the table with a cup of orange juice in his hand.

Clyde grinned at him. "Aw bro! You really did it!"

Shaking his head, Craig put the glass down next to his best friend and picked up the cup of coffee, taking a gulp from it. That cup wasn't as hot; a normal person could drink from it. Tweek's abnormal coffee drinking habits made him basically immune to hot liquid burns. Said boy had stopped shaking his head and was looking skeptically at the larger boy. He just stood there, leaning against the counter nearby and sipping his coffee. That boy was so.. Mysterious. And every girl at school wanted him. But he didn't want them. _'Why?' _Tweek thought, gripping his cup loosely. _'He's single even though girls are begging for his attention.'_ His thoughts roamed. And the blonde could see why. Craig was cool; he had lean, but still there, muscle; he was the strong silent type; he was a genius; and he was gorgeous. Gently sighing, Tweek stared at the seemingly perfect boy.

Craig caught the eye of the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Take a picture; it lasts longer." He said flatly, looking away again.

Blushing, Tweek looked away and pouted. Token, Nichole, and Clyde chuckled. "So, what's on the agenda today, guys?" The tallest boy smiled, looking from his girlfriend to his other friends. Craig shrugged and took his cup to the sink. Clyde followed suit. Nichole smiled back at her boyfriend and shrugged also. "Well I don't know either." Token nervously chuckled. They all turned their attention to the small blonde at the table, waiting for a response.

"M-Me?!"

Clyde smirked. "You're the only one who said 'I don't know.'" He said, downing the last of his orange juice. The blonde shook at looked from person to person. He had no clue what to do, just like them, but they're putting the decision in his hands! This was way too much pressure! _'Okay, think Tweek.'_ He tried to focus. 'What does everyone like to do?' Looking at Token and Nichole, Tweek wondered. _'They like.. Shopping? But- the mall has too many people! No way!'_ He switched his focus to Clyde. _'Clyde… Clyde likes anything. Um..'_ Finally, he looked to Craig. _'Craig likes… Oh god, what does Craig like?!'_ Tweek didn't even know. Disappointed that he barely knew the apathetic boy, the blonde gave a heavy, shaky sigh.

Looking worriedly at the smaller boy, Nichole decided to speak. "Can we go to the mall?"

Token smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I think that's a great idea."

_'The mall?! Oh god! Way too many people!'_ Tweek's mind raced. Shaking, the blonde latched on to the coffee mug. _'They're all judging me. And they all hate me. All of them. They all want to kill me. They're gonna kill me.'_ He clenched his eyes shut. _'People. Everyone. I can't deal with people! People are scary! Crowds are scary! I just-' _

"Tweek." A calming yet nasally voice entered his mind, followed by someone slightly shaking him. "Hey, come on. You're okay." The voice continued, prompting the frail boy to open his eyes. Apple green met grey blue once again. Tweek froze, gasping. "You're okay…" Craig repeated again, quietly. Beginning to shake again, the blonde stayed silent. He still hadn't recovered and was still afraid of the thought of being in a crowd. "No mall." The black haired teen whispered. Exhaling deeply, Tweek gave a small smile as his eyes softened the tiniest bit.

_'Thanks, Craig.'_ His eyes spoke to the larger boy.

_'Don't mention it.'_ The gray blue orbs replied, flashing by so quickly that the blonde almost missed it. Tweek was glad that Craig had not only calmed him down, but also was starting to break out of his shell around him. They were becoming closer, the blonde just knew it. And it made him so happy.

A snicker on the other side of the room drew both of their attentions towards a grinning boy. "You guys are just the CUTEST!" Clyde basically yelled; his smile increasing. "First the cuddling and now genuine comfort? Aww Craigles! Ya big softie! You guys would be SOOOO cute together!" The rant continued, complete with hand motions and an eccentric tone. "Like a dainty princess and her fair knight! Well, I guess his fair knight.. But his fair knight saves his royal highness from the tall tower-" The brunette ran up to the two, pulling Tweek up and spinning him. "And whisks him away back to his kingdom!" Grabbing Craig, the eccentric teen pushed the two together. "Where the two fall in love and get married!" Craig and Tweek were staring at each other in surprise, not knowing what to do. "And share _true love's first kiss_!" Clyde grinned, gently kicking his leg out into Craig's knee. The taller boy stumbled and almost fell onto the tiny blonde, but he caught himself. They both gasped as their faces hovered centimeters apart from each other. Tweek was bright red and blinking rapidly. Craig just stood, mirroring the wide eyed gaze of the blonde but just staring, unblinking. Craig's mouth moved as if he said Tweek's name, but no sound came out. The small boy took in a sharp breath.

"C-Craig.." Tweek whispered. The tiny sound made Craig's mouth hang open in surprise. His name just sounded so beautiful coming from the tiny blonde. Holding his breath, the black haired boy leaned closer to the blonde, who closed his eyes in anticipation again, until-

A tiny melody rang from the blonde's pocket, causing his eyes to fly open and him to shriek and jump up, smacking his and the taller boy's faces together. The black haired boy gasped in surprise and pain as he gently touched his aching nose. Tweek was also gripping his nose, shaking. The blonde turned his attention to the taller boy, who was just staring at him with wide eyes. Pouting to himself, the smaller boy reached into his pocket to pull out his ringing cell phone, answering it cautiously.

Taking the opportunity to flee, Craig slipped out of the room and sighed. _'I can't keep doing that.'_ He thought to himself sadly. Checking his own phone, he noticed he had a text message from his sister.

Ruby: Mom says be home at 6 tonight she wants to do something w/ the fam

And tell Clyde I say hey

Shaking his head, the boy chuckled. As much as he didn't want to go home and "do something with the fam," he was glad that his sister had texted him. She always somehow cheered him up. Even with the disappointment from almost-but-not-kissing Tweek, Ruby's all but subtle advances towards his best friend were entertaining. If she was older, maybe it would've worked between them. But she's too young and Craig was too protective of her to let her go out with guys five years older than her. Plus, it was Clyde. Craig may support her innocent little crush, but Clyde was…

"Craig! There you are! God, I leave you two alone for two minutes and now you're over here and Tweek is freaking out over there!" Clyde sighed animatedly. But, like normal, a smile appeared back on brunette's face. "Did you guys kiss finally?" He winked.

Shaking his head with a small frown, the black haired boy stared at his best friend. "Thanks for not stealing Tweek." He said flatly, but Clyde knew he genuinely meant it. The brunette was about to shout a big 'no problem!' but then Craig spoke again. "How's your dad..?" He said cautiously. As if his best friend hit a nerve, the brunette gasped and shut up his mouth, looking at the ground. "You don't-"

"He's fine… Him and his girlfriend are fine…"

"You know you don't have to try and get me and Tweek together just because-"

"I want to, okay? I want you to be happy. I want someone close to me to be happy, is that too much to ask?"

"Clyde-"

"No, Craig. Just, no. I just want you two to be together. It'll make me happy." The brunette forced a sad smile at his best friend.

Frowning, the black haired boy placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "How often do stay out now?" He asked carefully, not wanting to further upset the other. Clyde spent at least three days a week at Craig's house. His parents didn't mind and welcomed him with open arms, but they were starting to feel like Clyde needed to solve his family situation. Craig knew he had to be the one to push Clyde. The brunette was so happy-go-lucky on the outside that everyone thought he was the happiest person on the planet. But Craig was the only one who knew the truth. The brunette never got over his mother's death and neither did any of the Donovan family. His father started drinking a lot more. He'd come home drunk and aggressive so Clyde and his older sister would stay up in their rooms all night. Sometimes Clyde would even sneak out and go to someone's house. Most of the time it was Craig's. But that was before it got even worse. Shaking the memories out of his head, the black haired boy asked again. "How often, Clyde..?"

Sighing, the brunette looked at his best friend. "I sneak in my room in the mornings to change and stuff… I haven't stayed the night at my house since Sunday." He frowned, staring at the slightly taller boy with sad green irises. Sad Clyde was a rare sight for anyone to see. He tried so hard to appear so happy on the outside and hide the pain and loneliness on the inside that he never seemed sad to people. He was good at faking. If only he could fake at home.

Craig wondered where the brunette was staying when he wasn't at the Tucker house but that was a question for later. "Clyde you need to go home. Talk to your-"

"Craig..? C-Clyde..?" Tweek stammered, standing in the walkway connecting the kitchen to the room they were in.

Craig stared at the blonde with wide and angry looking eyes. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that." He growled.

The blonde shrieked. "I-I'msosorry! IswearIdidn'thearmuchandIcanjustforgetwhatIdidhearbecause-"

Hearing a sad chuckle from the brunette, both of the boys turned. "It's fine Craig." He said sadly. "If he's gonna start hanging out with us more often, he deserves to know my situation. And he's gonna start hanging out with us more often, right?" Throwing a sad smirk towards the blonde, Clyde inhaled deeply. "Where the hell did Token and Nichole go? They deserve the whole story too. Token! Nichole!" He yelled in a less sad but not yet happy tone. Once the two came running down the stairs, the brunette turned back to Tweek. "Consider this initiation. And just by the way, Craig is really protective of who he cares about. Me, his best friend ever, Ruby, his sister, and even you Tweek." He smiled genuinely but still not happily. Craig rolled his eyes and nudged his "best friend ever."

"As you all know, my mom passed away… And my family never really got over it. Me, I desperately tried to find ways to bring her back. My dad turned to drinking as his escape.. And my sister.." He paused. "She was always out partying and doing all that shit. My dad started coming home later and later at night and when he did come home, he was drunk and he hit me and my sister if she was home. So we took to hiding in our rooms all night. I sometimes snuck out to go to Craig's or someone's house. If my sister snuck out, she'd go to a party or just someplace where she could get high or something. Then one day my sister came into the house late at night but my dad was still drinking on the couch and he caught her and started beating her up because she was out so late. He really beat her up this time. I had to save my sister so I hit my dad with a pan or something and knocked him out. My sister looked and thanked me. Then she told me she was gonna run away and never come back and that she loves me. And then she left. And the next morning, my dad was pissed off at me when he woke up on the kitchen floor but didn't do anything. And he turned on the news and one of the stories was that my sister had gone to another party when she left and she overdosed on some drug.." Tweek gasped and Craig shook his head. Token and Nichole just kept sadly listening. "She was dead. And my dad started drinking even more. I'll never forgive him for driving my sister out and basically killing her. And all the emotional and physical pain he caused both of us." He sighed. "He's dating some broad now. Whatever. He's also attending AA meetings and trying to not drink as much because he was diagnosed with liver cancer." Shrugging, the brunette turned away. "And that's it. I'm gonna lose the last person in my family."

Token and Nichole started sputtering apologies but Craig stopped them, telling them that Clyde was done with apologies about it. Tweek just stared at the boy that he grew to appreciate and admire. He had so much pain… "Clyde." He said softly. Everyone turned towards the blonde. "You're not really happy all the time, are you?" He asked. Clyde just shrugged. Putting on a determined face, Tweek marched up to the brunette, surprising everyone. "What'll m-make you happy? Like, truly happy? W-We can do it! Because we're you're- GAH!- friends!" The blonde finished, still looking at the brunette with a determined face.

The brunette grinned. "Go give Craig a hug, Tweekers. He looks like he needs one.' He winked, looking at the blonde expectantly. Confused, Tweek looked at the black haired boy. He was looking back with an equally confused look. The brunette pushed the smaller boy softly. "Go on. You know he wants one!" He said, his chipper tone back. Shrugging, Craig opened his arms, looking flatly at the blonde. He looked back at Clyde, who just winked, and shrugged also before running into the taller boy's arms and hugging him. As they stood in their tight embrace, Clyde grinned, looking at Token and Nichole. "There. Now that's what makes me happy." He said, winking. "Now let's put all this sadness in a balloon and let it go!" He yelled as Craig and Tweek released each other. "And let's go walk around town."

Craig looked at Tweek as if to ask if he was okay with that. The blonde just grinned, happy that Clyde seemed okay and that the hug they just shared was one of the best experiences of his life. "There's l-less people walking around t-town than in the mall!" He smiled and went to go make himself a cup of coffee to take with them. Token and Nichole went to go get Nichole's things and Craig just smirked and shook his head at Clyde.

"What?" The brunette smiled back.

The black haired boy just kept shaking his head. "Genuine happiness."

Clyde grinned. "Yeah. You and Tweek together causes that." He said, shrugging and going upstairs to get his things.

Tweek was smiling happily as he made himself more coffee. He loved coffee. And he was glad that he felt closer to not only Clyde, but to that whole group. Clyde definitely accepted him as a true friend now. And Token and Nichole seemed like they enjoyed his company. Even Craig seemed to like having him around. At least, Tweek really hoped that Craig liked having him around. God, Craig is so cool. And he's caring, even though he doesn't show it. And he gives the best hugs. And he has really pretty eyes and a really nice voice and-

_'GAH! Why am I thinking so much about Craig?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you did!<br>See you next time!**


End file.
